


in the afterlife

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, F/F, Heaven vs Hell, Kinda, Soulmate AU, post 5x13 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: The light is absolutely blinding as she opens her blue eyes and blinks a few times, trying to acclimate to it. Her body suddenly feels whole again and everything feels sonormal. She steps forward and the enormous Gates swing open wide. She stands in awe.It’s beautiful. Wherever she was. It was beautiful.“Welcome.” The voice greets her coming into view from the other side.She looks up, making eye contact with the woman. “Laurel?” She says, almost surprised.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	in the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> so uh… this was a thing @DirectorSharpes came up with and I wrote it… there’s 2 versions of “aftermath of ava and Sara dying in 5x13” and welp, this was the angsty one. I’ll be posting the other one right after this. 
> 
> I would like to apologize for this. I am sorry.
> 
> also dan’s been working real hard on a piece of art for both these stories and to go along with the one Ella (@dirextorsharpe) wrote as well. 
> 
> anyway we hope you enjoy this and again, sorry

The light is absolutely blinding as she opens her blue eyes and blinks a few times, trying to acclimate to it. Her body suddenly feels whole again and everything feels so _normal_. She steps forward and the enormous Gates swing open wide. She stands in awe.

It’s beautiful. Wherever she was. It was beautiful.

“Welcome.” The voice greets her coming into view from the other side.

She looks up, making eye contact with the woman. “Laurel?” She says, almost surprised.

The blonde looks at her in surprise. “How do you know my name?”

“You–You’re the love of my life’s sister.” Ava manages to say, staring at her. She really doesn't know what to say at this point.

“Sara.” Laurel says in a whisper. “You-You’re with Sara?” There’s tears welling up in Laurel’s eyes and Ava sees they’re about to spill over. hesitantly, she reaches out and pulls the woman into a hug.

Laurel wraps her arms around the tall blonde, holding onto her tightly.

“I’m Ava.” She says and she hears Laurel repeat it softly.

“I–I felt her die.” Laurel choked out. “Here, in the afterlife, you can feel those whom you were close to, die. I felt her die.” Ava feels Laurel press her face into Ava’s shoulder as a cry shakes her body. “Sara’s coming.”

Ava finally pulls back from the hug, tears now falling from her own eyes as she watches Laurel wipe away fallen droplets off her cheeks. “Do we–how does this work? Do we wait for her?” Ava asks tentatively.

Laurel nods. “These are the Gates of the Afterlife.” Laurel says, motioning to the towering open gates beside them. “We can wait here.” She says, holding out her hand for Ava to take.

Ava looks up at Laurel’s face, wiping a tear from her cheek and taking the hand in her other. Laurel gives it a gentle tug as she leads them over to the glowing bench Ava seemingly missed. Her and Laurel each take a seat as Ava seemingly tries to take everything in.

It was all really bright at first, but now as she’s sitting on the bench with Sara’s sister, she’s able to let her surroundings settle. There’s beautiful flowers when she looks to her left. All kinds, every kind of flower she could think of. And to the right, there’s…there’s her apartment. The one that no longer exists.

She looks at it inquisitively. Trying to figure it out. She goes to look back at the flowers but she sees more rows of houses now.

Laurel seems to notice Ava’s demeanor change.

“Your afterlife reality is settling into your vision, isn’t it?” She questions and Ava looks at her, unsure. “Tell me what you see.” She says with a smile. “We all see something different, seeing as we all have different versions of our happy endings. So, tell me what you see.” Laurel urges her.

Ava bites her bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Laurel. “At first I saw flowers. Just tons and tons of them, beautiful flowers. And my apartment. It–it used to be in DC but it’s no longer there. Sara and I’d planned on moving in together there, and then things changed of course and I moved in with her, and the Legends, on the Waverider.” Ava shares.

“You see your apartment because it’s home. A home you’ll share with Sara.” Laurel says, patting Ava’s hand. She gives it a small, light squeeze.

“How–How does it work if you see different realities?” Ava questions.

Laurel catches Ava’s gaze and purses her lips. Her brows crinkle as she starts thinking. “I don’t know?” She says but after a beat of silence she starts again. “I heard rumors going around that soulmates share a bond, they can see each others afterlife realities. I don’t know if it’s true because I haven’t met mine yet. Least, I don’t think so.” Laurel tells.

Ava nods confidently. “I’m going to choose to believe that rumor. Sara and I will live happily together. Whenever she gets here.” She says, staring out back towards the Gates. “Does it take long, usually?” She inquires.

Laurel shrugs. “It all depends. You died first, and whenever Sara died, she’ll follow after.”

“No.” Ava says shaking her head.

“No?” Laurel questions.

“No. No, I watched _Sara_ die first.” Ava states.

Laurel feels a shiver run down her spine as the words start to sink in.

It’s growing hotter. She begins to sweat, and there’s a searing pain in– _everywhere._ Her whole body begins to ache and she inches closer to the figures in the shadows.

She can make out two shadowy figures sitting on the bench from across the hazy street.

_Ava_.

She sees Ava immediately and smiles. “Ava!” She shouts, waving her arms.

Ava doesn’t look towards her. She doesn’t even acknowledge her presence. She goes to step closer and an arm stops her, pulling her back.

“Sara, you can’t go over there. You can’t cross this path. And Ava can’t hear you.”

Sara whips her head around, hearing the voice, feeling the hand on her forearm.

“What do you know, John?” She snaps, trying to pull away from him. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. 

Her whole body writhes in pain. Old scares on her back, from her days in the League, she feels them, stinging, _burning_ in pain. Her whole body aches in pain.

“ _No! No, Laurel! She has to be here! She has to!_ ” Sara’s head whips around at the screaming voice.

_Ava_.

And Laurel.

_Laurel_ was with Ava.

Her sister, with the love of her life.

“Why can’t she hear me, John?” Sara snaps.

“We’re in Hell, Sara.” He deadpans.

“Is that why _I_ can hear _her_?” She asks, almost confused.

John extends his hand, leading Sara away from the Path. “Not exactly.”

She looks at him, urging him to go on.

“Story goes, sometimes soulmates get separated, because Fate and Free Will collide in people. And the half of the soulmate in Hell is said to be tortured by being able to hear their other half in the Afterlife, without them.” He informs her. “I’d never known it to be true until now.”

Sara freezes as she hears more cries. “ _Laurel! Laurel she’s supposed to be here with me! We were supposed to meet here! I have to go get her! I’ve been to hell before to try and save her I’ll do it again! Please!_ ” She hears Ava’s pleas and bloodcurdling screams for her. She turns, looking over her shoulder at the blurry figures on the bench, slowly growing smaller as John leads her away.

“She said she’s coming to Hell to save me. See, this will all be fixed.” Sara says proudly.

“Not so fast, Love.” John stops her. “You can’t leave Hell, and she can’t leave the Afterlife. Once we’ve died on Earth and we’re here, our souls are cemented.”

“Astra did!” Sara bites back.

“Astra died at my hands as a child and I brought her here without a choice. She got to go back because of that. Children are the only ones to be able to travel between Hell and the Afterlife, and Earth.” John informs her. 

“So that’s it? I’m–I’m _here_ , and my _soulmate_ is _there_.” Sara says, trying to make sense of it all. “We’re soulmates but we’re separated because I’m in Hell. Bec–Because of the League, right?” She asks.

John shrugs. “We can only assume.”

Sara lets a tear slip down her cheek and it burns, leaving a stain down her face as it dries. All she can hear are Ava’s cries for _her_. Ava, and Laurel, living out their Afterlives without her, while she suffered alone in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me on twitter at @gayvasharpe


End file.
